


Robin Summoning

by Quinis



Category: Young Justice
Genre: Community: yj_anon_meme, Gen, Magic, More than one Robin, Prompt Fill, Same Room Same Time, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinis/pseuds/Quinis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Your magic mojo messed up," Beefy Robin summed up with a shrug. "I guess that means we're stuck for a while." He got baffled looks from everyone. "What? That's how this stuff works, isn't it? We get stuck for a while, until you or our Batmans can figure it out."</em><br/>"Batmen," Bat Robin corrected.</p><p> </p><p> Even since the failed simulation, Robin hasn't been the same. At the Team's request, Zatanna has a plan to help him. However, how was she supposed to know that there would be more than one Robin in the future?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I'm going to put the prompt at the end of this chapter instead of the start. Trying something different there, tell me what you prefer. Now, I found this one a few weeks ago and it sounds like fun. The timeline's a mash-up of the comics, Young Justice and probably whatever else I've read/heard/seen about the DC universe regarding Robins and Batman.
> 
> Jason is based off what I've seen of him in comics (which is more than Tim, actually) and some fan stuff. He's a lot happier and more hopeful than some of the lore paints him as now. I've based his uniform off the Young Justice one (Damian is the only one where I haven't done that because he doesn't appear). Looking at Jason's memorial, I noticed that he's kind of more muscular than the other Robins.
> 
> Tim is based more off his personality traits so he will probably be slightly out of character. Most of my exposure to Tim is him as Red Robin. I've only seen pieces of Young Justice Season Two, so he's probably not going to match that.
> 
> Damian. His outfit is based off the comics, mostly. Also, this: "this cannot be good" by TwinEnigma on deviantart. It's beautiful.

**Robin Summoning**

* * *

**Part 1 – Calling Future Robins**

* * *

_When we started this team, I was desperate to be in charge._

_Not anymore._

_That's not me._

_I-I don't want to be the Batman anymore._

* * *

It wasn't Wally who noticed first but Kaldur. Robin used to ask him questions about being leader, about making choices as well as theorise and express some worry about what it would be like when he became leader.

That all stopped after the Failsafe mission. And Robin's session with Black Canary didn't seem to help with his new reluctance to lead.

After Halloween, Kaldur brought it up with the team. No one laughed or joked about it, not even Wally. Zatanna was the one who silenced anyone's response by innocently asking;

"Robin wanted to be leader?"

Because, to the rest of the team, Robin was going to be their leader one day. It had been that way since their first mission together. Even Artemis agreed that Robin would grow into their leader.

But if Zatanna, unofficially their newest member, didn't realise that, then there was something off with Robin.

"We need to help," Conner stated, the group agreeing.

"But, how?" Artemis questioned, "it's not going to take a slap on the back and being a team to fix this."

"Maybe we could," Wally trailed off with no ideas coming.

"Talk to him about it?" Kaldur suggested.

"No way. He's Bat-trained. The Bat-trained don't talk."

"Not even to Batman?" Zatanna questioned.

Wally looked at her like she was crazy.

"Bats don't talk to bats."

"But, he's a Robin," M'gann questioned.

Zatanna clapped her hands and smiled a bright smile. Her face practically screamed 'idea' even before she announced as much.

"What are you going to do?"

* * *

_"Gnirg em eht erutuf Nibor!"_

* * *

Jason leapt out of the Batmobile with a smirk and a flip. It had been a productive night catching criminals and Batman even gave him a small proud smile! He couldn't wait to call Nightwing and tell him how the night went.

"Huh?" he muttered. It sounded like someone was whispering in the distance. He paused and looked around the cave.

"Robin?" Batman questioned in concern when Jason paused.

Jason was straining to hear the voices. Words he couldn't understand, whispered from the darkness.

"Hello?" Jason called right before his vision exploded with light.

* * *

Tim gave a muted smile as he returned to the familiar streets of Gotham after meeting with the team. Nightwing was still in Bludhaven and Batman was busy trying to recapture Scarecrow after his escape the previous night.

Something shifted in the shadows above him. Tim's smile faded into a serious expression as he extended his line and propelled himself up to the roof of the building.

"Batman," he greeted.

"Robin. I have located Scarecrow. Let's go."

Tim nodded. He was expected to be able to keep going, even if he just came back from a mission.

He was ready to move when he heard something behind him. He paused and turned.

Nothing there but he could hear voices. He extended his staff.

"Robin?" Batman questioned. Tim turned to him to explain what he was hearing however, bright light assaulted his vision before he could get the words out.

* * *

Damian stood by as Batman walked silently through the apartment. There was a chalk outline on the floor, where the body of a woman had been found earlier.

"Why couldn't we just read the reports and be done with it?" Damian grumbled, bored and itching to go out and beat people up. To use the training which now came naturally to him.

"Because the reports don't mention things which aren't there," Batman responded causing Damian to sigh.

Grayson could be annoyingly cryptic at times.

"Like what?" Damian huffed.

Batman gave a chuckle and opened the door.

"What do you notice?" he asked. Damian frowned at Grayson's attempts to teach him detective work. Honestly, Damian's father was the greatest detective, he should be learning from him.

Except Damian knew his father wouldn't have the patience to teach him things like this. Only Grayson did.

"It's a door," he responded. The corner of Grayson's mouth twitched, the most amusement he would allow himself to show while wearing the cowl.

"The report states the suspect entered from here."

Damian frowned. So the suspect knew how to use doors. So what?

"An armed someone is at your door, what would you do?"

"Arm myself? Disarm them?" Damian's head hurt as he tried to figure it out. He hated it when he couldn't get the answer Grayson wanted.

"And if you couldn't do that?"

Damian's mind felt like a wall. An unhelpful wall with no answers on it.

"I'm thinking!" Damian said to the whispers he could hear.

"Robin?" Batman questioned in a worried tone.

Damian looked up at him.

"Didn't you say something?" he asked right before his vision went white.

"ROBIN!" He heard Grayson bellow before his hearing fuzzed out.

* * *

Batman watched as his Robin vanished his a burst of light.

"ROBIN!" His heart thudded in his throat as his senses sharpened. But there was nothing around him. None of their enemies should have been able to pull something like this.

A new player? But this was a targeted attack against Robin.

Batman's eyes narrowed as he vowed to find Damian. The kid might be the best escape artist he had ever seen but this attack screamed magic.

"B, we have a problem. Get Zatanna here.  _Now_ , please."

* * *

The Team stared at the three, similarly costumed people collapsed in a pile before them.

"Zatanna, what did you do?" Kid Flash questioned in a shocked voice. The pile was coloured in familiar red, green, black and yellow.

"I thought it would help if Robin spoke to his future self. That talking his future self could help ease his worries."

"But?" Artemis prompted because obviously something had gone wrong.

"Those aren't our Robin," Zatanna commented.

"Robin is not Robin's real name. Like how Batman isn't Batman's real name," Kid Flash sighed. Not that he would have given Rob's real name up for something like this; how were they supposed to expect something like this?

"So, they came from the future?" M'gann questioned.

"Geez, how many Robins are there?" Artemis grumbled. "I thought one was bad enough."

"Zatanna, can you reverse the spell?" Kaldur questioned.

She hesitated before answering.

"I don't know."

Worry settled over the Team. They had a bunch of Robins who shouldn't have been there and no way to send them back.

"Robin's going to freak," Kid Flash commented. And although they all thought it, none of them wanted to voice what would happen when Batman found out.

At that moment, the pile shifted.

* * *

"WHAT THE? Who are you posers supposed to be?"

"Drake, get your foot out of my face!"

"JASON? And who're you?"

"Wait? Is that  _Todd_?"

"ROB-IN! No real names in the field! Didn't the boss teach you nothin'?"

"But…I'm also Robin."

"And I'M Robin! The best Robin!"

"Right. So, where are we?"

"Looks like Mount Justice. But…"

"But what? Speak up replacement!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Ugh! Stop gawking! That goes too for yous hidden behind that couch!"

The Team edged out from behind the couch, the three Robins glaring at them.

"Uh, hi?" Kid Flash said. The glares increased. "Yeah, none of them are our Robin."

Zatanna wasn't fazed in the slightest.

"We can't all call you Robin. Got names?"

"No real names in the field," the all responded. In unison.

"Creepy Robins," Kid Flash moaned.

"So Batman never gets rid of that rule," Artemis sighed. "We're never going to learn Robin's name."

"That was never the goal here," Kaldur reminded her.

* * *

Kaldur managed to talk the Robins into sitting on the couch so they could explain. Despite wearing the Robin costume, although there were differences, they were all different. Noticeably different. The Team communicated via the mind link.

One, dubbed 'Beefy Robin' due to obvious upper body muscle their Robin didn't have; Kid Flash shuddered for the poor guy but Artemis and M'gann insisted on the title, wore a different shaped mask. It was smoother. His cape had a yellow clasp that none of the other Robins possessed and a smoother looking belt due to minimal pockets. His hair was parted in two down the centre as opposed to parted to one side like their Robin.

The other was dubbed timid Robin due to his habit of looking like he wanted to say something and then not saying anything and shifting awkwardly away from the Beefy Robin. Plus he had said 'but' twice in the first few moments and spoke in a more pleasant tone than the other two. He pulled his dark hair back, had a pointed mask like their Robin but was missing the yellow trim along the cape. His costume was slightly darker in tone and his belt looked much nicer than beefy Robin and their Robin.

The last one, Kid Flash dubbed 'Bat Robin'. He insisted because that Robin hadn't stopped giving them the Bat Glare. He had short hair which was spiked at the fringe. The biggest differences between him and their Robin were the green boots and gloves and the hood. This one's cape came with a hood which he had pulled up right before sitting down, despite being indoors. His belt had more pockets than their Robin's, which was only possible because they appeared smaller.

A final difference they noticed was that their Robin had short sleeves. These Robins didn't. Beefy Robin and Bat Robin both had long dark sleeves and Timid Robin had red sleeves, all reaching beyond their gloves. If it weren't for their faces, the Team wouldn't know that Timid Robin had the lightest skin and Bat Robin was barely the darkest, although that could have been the shadow from the hood.

"Your magic mojo messed up," Beefy Robin summed up with a shrug. "I guess that means we're stuck for a while." He got baffled looks from everyone. "What? That's how this stuff works, isn't it? We get stuck for a while, until you or our Batmans can figure it out."

"Batmen," Bat Robin corrected.

"What?"

"The plural is Batmen."

"Geez, picky aren't you? It's not like the Boss ever announced to the world how to pluralise it."

Damian bit his tongue from stating that, yes, the plural Batmen was confirmed and used. His father was still a Batman, even though Grayson was the Batman of Gotham.

"Grammatically it makes sense," Timid Robin commented, flinching away from the glare the Beefy Robin sent him.

 _[What have we done?]_  Kid Flash moaned through the mind link in worry as he watched the Robins interact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Future Robins  
>  _After Failsafe and some more recent episodes, the Team has started to notice that Robin is very scared of being a leader. They all know that he could be good, but he's too worried and scared of himself and what he could do._  
>  _So, in order to prove to him that he WILL be a good leader, they decide to bring his future self there to prove it. (using magic or a machine or whatever. Though is Zatanna is on the team, magic is probably the most logical choice)_  
>  _Only because they don't know Robin's real name they just use 'robin'._  
>  _Thus it brings ALL of the future Robins there : Dick, Tim, Jason, and Damian. (and steph if you want)_  
>  _Bonus: The Robins don't tell at first which is which and so the team is trying to guess which one is actually THEIR Robin._  
>  _Second Bonus: It is while Dick is Batman which creates even more worries for Current!Dick_  
>  _Third Bonus: Jason trolls everyone_  
>  _Forth Bonus: Damian calls Bruce 'father' by accident. Or he knows who artemis's family is since he used to be part of the League of Shardows. either she calls him out, or he calls her out._


	2. Many Robins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter Title. There are many Robins.

**Part 2 - Many Robins**

* * *

Robin watched on the monitors as the Team arranged food for the Robins.

Robins. Plural. As in, more than one.

He didn't know how he felt about that. It was his mother's name and here were three strangers using it.

"You brought us because D-uh, your Robin is feeling off?" Beefy Robin questioned. "What if he's just sick?"

"That is an astute theory. I think your Robin would try and hide if he was sick. It's what he does," Timid Robin said.

"As-what? You makin' fun of me?"

"Really, Todd? He was praising you for being intuitive. In other words, being a good guesser. I, on the other hand, don't give you any points for pointing out the obvious."

"No names in the field," the other Robins reminded Bat Robin.

Robin snickered. These guys were amusing. Much more interactive than Batman. He turned to look back at the impassive person watching the screen.

"You know, I arranged the sessions with Black Canary to stop things like this from happening."

Robin wasn't going to apologise. He didn't want Batman to ask why he was feeling this way.

"You did speak with Canary, didn't you?" Bruce asked him. Robin nodded, biting his lip.

_Can't tell Batman._

"I did." But obviously the Team had noticed his worries.

Batman sighed.

"I guess I can't blame them for wanting to help." However, his tone said that measures would be put into place to stop this from happening again.

* * *

The three Robins stared at each other, each apprising the other.

"So, I guess you both know who I am?" Jason asked, tilting his head in curiosity. "Care to extend the same curtesy here?"

"Where did you learn a word like curtesy?" Damian sniffed because Todd never showed curtsey in the future.

"Alfred," Jason responded. "And if the team are even half as clever as they think they are, they now know my name, since you both said it earlier."

"Sorry," Tim responded. He hadn't even realised it. But, he put it down to shock at seeing Jason alive. He was still uncertain whether the previous Robin was okay with him taking his position in order to keep Batman sane. Maybe now was a chance to find out.

"Whatever, Drake," Jason said with a shrug. "I just want to know the brat's name."

"'Brat'!" Damian's face puffed up in rage. He was not a brat!

"I'm more interested in how you became Robin," Tim said civilly to Damian. "What happened to me? Also, how did you get Batman to agree to take another Robin on?"

Damian glared at him. However, he had grown since the time he had thrown Drake off the dinosaur in the Batcave and tried to kill him. He wasn't fond of Drake but Damian knew his position as Robin was secure. Part of him was pleased that Drake accepted that Damian was Robin.

"You probably grew up, like N-uh, what do I call him? This time's Robin?"

"You are old." Damian saw his chance for an insult and misdirect so he took it. "And I guess we can call him the first Robin."

"Crude but effective. I'm third, I guess. Since I came after you," Tim said to Jason.

"Fourth and outranking all of you out-of-date Robins."

"I think I need to show you what being Robin's all about," Jason said, losing up his stance and getting ready to fight.

"A spar? Now you're talking my language," Damian smirked.

Tim looked between them and sighed. It figured that Bruce would replace him with someone like Jason. He took a few steps back as Damian and Jason started exchanging blows.

"You're not going to join them?" a high pitched yet familiar voice said behind him, causing him to jump.

"Di-Robin!" he gasped, only remembering to switch to the codename at the last moment. He couldn't run the risk of Superboy hearing them. Dick was perched on the ceiling above him, close enough to talk in hushed tones. Tim looked away, trying to quash the feeling that he didn't belong. Seeing Dick like this heightened his sense of 'wrong'; he was so young and skinny, and made him feel more like a replacement than he already did while surrounded by his predecessors and successor.

"I've been watching over the video feed," Dick explained, dropping down a little bit behind him as using Tim's body as a shield to keep him out of sight from the two sparing. "They're good."

"I noticed," Tim sighed. He missed the similar tone in Dick's voice. It was not awe. They were not impressed.

They just felt hollow. The same thoughts and fears went through their heads.

_I get replaced._

* * *

Dick watched as Damian kicked off the wall, flipping over Jason. The move looked familiar in its execution. Jason was kicked to the ground and he placed his hands back and flipped himself up.

It puzzled him.

* * *

Damian and Jason ended up on the ground, huffing from a good workout.

"I could beat you with a sword," Damian couldn't help pointing out since Jason had managed to pin him for a few moments.

"You should be able to fight without one. Use whatever you can to win," Jason responded with a grin.

"-tt- That's hardly civilised."

"It's a fight, Robin Hood, not a party. 'S'not supposed to be 'civilised'."

"Point." Damian sat up and looked over at Tim. His predecessor was standing by the wall with a bland expression on his face. Damian was used to the 'holier than thou' expression, as he thought of it. It made him want to taunt the other Robin until his composure broke. "Drake, fight me!"

"No."

"-tt-"

"That's hardly sportin'!" Jason commented. "'Less, you wanna round with me?"

"No. We're not the same kind of Robin," Tim sighed.

"What's that mean?" Dick, of all people, had to ask. Tim had already had this conversation with Nightwing once.

Jason nodded in agreement, wanting to know. Damian's brow knitted; he didn't realise that Drake knew that.

"You're a natural athlete," Tim said to Dick. To Jason he said, "and you have street smarts as well as natural physical strength." He then looked to Damian, who felt a shiver crawl down his spine under Tim's gaze. "And I don't need to be a detective to know that you're a well-trained fighter."

"That's ridiculous," Jason huffed. "You're wearing the tights."

Damian's face scrunched up in distaste. He knew that Drake was inferior as Robin however, to think he thought was because of something like natural ability. It was untrue.

Tim shrugged.

"I only stated facts. Plus I only became Robin because…" He trailed off, uncertain whether he should say how he became Robin.

"You're better at computer stuff," Damian said only because his Grayson wasn't here to say it.

The others looked like they were about to say something but were interrupted by a cheery voice interrupting;

"Robins! I brought cookies!" Four sets of domino masks turned to look at her. "Robin!"

"Yes?" They all responded at once.

"Uh-" Minds were much easier than voice. Each of the Robin's minds were different and only one opened up to her touch.  _[Robin?]_

 _[Yes?]_ He was snickering at her. Embarrassed, she passed the tray of cookies to the Beefy Robin.

_[I did not realise you had arrived.]_

_[Batman's here too.]_

M'gann froze. They had not planned for the Batman. Kid Flash and the rest of the team were still working out how to explain this to him!

"Stop making gooey eyes at each other," Jason teased. "I swear, you and your thing for red heads."

"Excuse me?" Dick squeaked. "M'gann's a friend!"

"Uh-huh," Jason was not convinced. He wolfed down his third cookie and Dick hoped he'd choke.

"Still Todd," Damian muttered under his breath, slightly relieved.


	3. What Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman takes his Robins home.

**Part 3 – What Next?**

* * *

Jason smiled up at the dark figure of the Batman. His time's Batman was more imposing.

Tim bowed his head a little and tried not to freak out. He was in the wrong time with a Batman who didn't know him.

Damian glared. This was not his Batman.

Dick stood by the Team with an impassive expression on his face. It was business-time.

Of the Team, M'gann and Kid Flash were nervous, Artemis was trying to look like she didn't care, Kaldur had his head bowed slightly in apology and respect, Superboy actually didn't care while Zatanna was focused on her Robin's reaction.

"Magic is not a toy," Batman scolded in his deep growl. "Do you think you can fix this or do I need to call in the Justice League?"

Zatanna frowned at him. She hadn't used it as a toy! She was trying to help her friend.

"Give her a break, Boss," Jason said with a wave of his hand. "She did what she thought best."

"It's not good to mess with time though," Tim pointed out quietly to Jason. Jason snorted in disagreement.

"I want an approximation of how long it's going to take to return us to us to our times," Damian said.

"No idea," Zatanna responded apologetically.

Batman opened his mouth to say something when Black Canary stepped forward.

"Then we'll need to arrange a place for the newcomers to sleep. We simply cannot inconvenience them anymore than we already have." The Team looked sheepish whereas all the Robins wondered where she was going with this. There was a mischievous sparkle in her eyes which said that someone wasn't going to like her suggestion. "Since they are under your tutelage in the future, you should open your home to them. I'm certain you have enough space."

Batman stared as Black Canary turned to speak to him. Then his eyes narrowed into a glare. His mouth pressed down as if no force in the world could move it.

Dick wasn't going to say anything. But then he glanced over at Superboy. Superboy, who was watching Batman's reaction intently with his hands clenched at his sides.

"Uh, maybe you should," he said to Batman. "You can show the other heroes how to act in such a situation." The words were out of his mouth before he could even consider the consequences.

Batman looked at him, he directed the glance to Superboy.

"Fine. I need to make a call." He turned away and stormed off to call Alfred and let him know that there would be three guests in the mansion.

That's when it hit Dick that they would be staying with him and Bruce.

* * *

They took the Zeta beam to Gotham and the Batmobile to the Batcave.

Jason jumped out of the Batmobile and walked towards the entrance to the mansion. Damian followed him while Tim hung back, hesitant.

"Everything okay?" Bruce asked him, noticing the way he hung back. Dick was over explaining to Alfred with a smile.

Tim wanted to say that Jason and the other one should be more respectful because they didn't live here yet but he shook his head instead.

Dick was smiling a smile he didn't feel because the show had to go on.

Jason was enjoying this.

Damian was feeling the first pangs of homesickness. It looked similar but there were things missing. Most noticeably were the costumes and the monuments to the dead.

"At least Rex is still here," he mused, looking up at the robot dinosaur.

"Hey! It's Rex!" Jason commented, planting an arm on Damian's shoulder.

Damian shrugged it off and stalked away, leaving a baffled Jason.

They were assigned guest rooms and Bruce left them there while he stayed down in the cave. Alfred arranged clothes for them. Tim was given some of Dick's clothes while Alfred dug out some of Bruce's old shirts for Jason and Damian.

* * *

Dick went straight for the gym, focusing on the one question of whether he would use the rings or the bars first. He didn't want to think about the other Robins, employing the use of 'out of sight, out of mind'.

* * *

Jason looked around the guest room he had been given and decided to hit the kitchen. As he walked, he wondered just how long it had been since he had worn whatever he could get. His current outfit was slightly oversized and it made him uncomfortable, yet, he had often worn clothes which didn't fit when he had been living on the streets.

* * *

Tim tried to get into the Batcave but Bruce had locked it. Alfred hinted that he should find something else to do. Tim went straight for the library.

* * *

Damian was glad his music player had been in his utility belt. He sat on the bed and plugged his ears. However, this could not occupy him for long and he found himself heading towards the gym, looking to take his mind of his current predicament.

* * *

Jason spotted the hooded one heading down the hall.

"Hey!" he called, his voice muffled behind a cookie he had located. The hooded one turned around and Jason wondered where he had gotten the green hoodie from.

"What do you want, Todd?"

"Again, totally unfair that you know my name and I don't know yours." Jason smirked at him while he received a sour look in return.

"-tt-"

"Seriously?" Jason gasped as he turned and began to walk away. The motions were familiar. "Does the Boss really pick you as Robin?" Damian paused and turned back to the unfamiliar teenager. Jason kept talking. "I guess he wants to surround himself with people just like him. Or something."

Damian stormed forward so that he was standing right before Jason.

"Father did not choose me to be Robin," he hissed, "Grayson did."

Jason's eyes widened. Father? Interesting...

"What are you two talking about?" Tim asked, opening the library door. They had stopped right in front of it and Jason wasn't quiet.

"Nothing," Damian stated with a glare at Jason. "What are you doing?"

Tim showed them a piece of paper. It was covered in notes. Notes about time travel, magic and information they had learnt since arriving.

"'Something wrong with their Robin'," Jason read in a curious tone. It had a circle around it.

"Yeah," Tim said, turning the paper so that he could read off it. "Something's up with Dick in this time. That's why they called us."

"Accidentally," Jason reminded him.

"But, surely if we figure it out, we could probably provide some insight and assist Dick in moving past it," Tim said. "I mean, he's," Tim glanced down the hall before speaking in a hushed tone, "Nightwing. Besides we know his past."

"Same here," Jason said, "he's that guy in my time too."

Damian wasn't so sure about that. He had seen the forced smile on Dick's face. He had a feeling it wouldn't be as simple as just telling Dick something about his future.

* * *

They went to find Dick, who was on the rings. He had pulled his body into an inverted cross, holding his body straight up above his head while holding his arms out. It required a lot of strength and was great for tiring him out. He was at the end of his routine. Only the dismount left.

He twisted his body and flipped back, realising the moment he let go of the rings that he wasn't going to make the landing. He twisted his body again, executing a safety roll and rolling with the momentum.

After taking a moment to check that he hadn't damaged anything, he stood up.

"What do you want?" he asked the spectators at the door. Three dark heads ducked out of sight. Sighing at the antics of their guests, he picked up his towel.

Behind the door, the other Robins were staring at each other; each silently encouraging the others to go in.

"What can we say?" Tim whispered.

"Look, it's just Dick. We'll go in and he'll smile and invite us to do something together."

"If it's so easy, you do it then," Damian huffed, leaning against the wall like he had nothing better to do.

* * *

Dick couldn't help feeling relieved when they finally decided to stop hiding outside and come in. Even if it was only one of them.

"Yes?" he asked. The future Robin froze and Dick wondered if he should smile. He didn't feel like smiling in front of this guy though.

"Hey," he said after a moment of pause, "nice routine."

Dick wondered if he meant it. The routine had been a failure because he had botched the landing. Was he being insulting or not? He huffed and took a sip of his water, a polite excuse to not respond.

The other Robin frowned. Obviously he hadn't been expecting this.

"Look, we're working on getting you home," Dick said to him when he was done.

"Uh-huh."

"Ah, I was hoping to find you here," a strong voice with British tones rang out. Alfred walked through the door he had opened with Tim and Damian trailing behind. "Master Dick, I have prepared a snack for your and the guests."

"I'm fine, Alfred," Dick said with a small smile. "M'gann cooked up a lot at the Mountain so I'm not hungry."

"Liar," Damian said. "You barely touched the Martian's food."

Dick frowned at him.

"Maybe I ate before you arrived from whenever you arrived from," Dick responded.

"Master Richard," Alfred stated in a scolding tone.

"I'm not hungry," Dick said. He gathered up his towel and water bottle and stormed out of the gym.

"Wow, what a-"

"Do not finish that sentence," Alfred interrupted.

"Sorry," Jason finished. He crossed his arms. "I guess he's always been like that."

"Like what?" Tim questioned.

"Master Richard is trying to adjust to the thought that he's not going to be Robin forever," Alfred said.

"But that's ridiculous! Of course he's not going to be Robin forever," Damian said, Jason nodding in agreement.

"I thought I would be," Tim said quietly but strong. He thought he would be Robin until fired or dead. He didn't know which to hope for.

"-tt-" Damian bit his tongue and didn't comment.


	4. Just another Hero or Person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something to note: While typing the last paragraph of this, a storm hit where I was living. Rumbling and banging thunder, lightning, wind, many fat raindrops. There's a large garden fence/wall (made from bricks) and the wind still managed to blow a lot of rain through my window onto my bed... I was sitting there the whole time and it took longer than it should of to realise the rain was hitting my OPEN window. And my car was parked on the road, under the tree which provides with with shade and a branch fell (well, two. We got lucky, the second one was larger and just missed the car and the powerline) and took out the passenger side window and added some dents.
> 
> Exciting times.

 

**Part 4 – Just another Hero or Person**

* * *

Alfred sent the three visiting Robins downstairs while Dick insisted he needed a shower. Tim didn't know what to make of this. The Dick he knew had sometimes mentioned that he wasn't as accepting of Jason as he should have been but, somehow, Tim had never completely believed it until now because Dick was great to him. However, this young Dick wasn't treating them like friends or even guests and Jason was acting like this was expected, mostly.

* * *

Jason knew that Dick was upset. The guy had a way of making sure the people around him knew when he was upset.

He said as much around a sandwich Alfred had made.

"And yet, in my time, no one seems to notice when Dick's not okay," Damian commented. Damian picked at the sandwiches, crinkling his nose at the toppings before pulling out one with peanut butter on it. "He's an emotional fool but well trained."

"Dick's not able to hide his emotions the way Bruce does," Tim said, "especially as Robin."

Jason made a noise of disgust.

"Dick? Hiding his emotions like Bruce? No thanks! He might be annoying but he's still nicer than Bruce."

"Um...thanks?" They all turned to the teenager standing in the doorway. His hair was damp and his clothes were simple. For those at the table, it was like seeing a stranger. "Although, I don't know whether being nicer than Bruce counts as a compliment. You did mean it as a compliment, right?"

"Maybe," Jason responded with a smirk.

"And I guess we know each other in the future. Or is it just that everyone knows my name?"

"Everyone knows your name," Jason responded. Tim's mouth dropped open as he stared at his predecessor sitting across from him and Dick looked sceptical.

"Of course everyone knows Grayson. He's always in the news since fath- nevermind..."

"Fath?" Tim questioned.

"Always in the news?" Dick questioned with a frown. He didn't like the sound of that. Some reporters in Gotham reported whatever they wanted and Bruce had been strategic in keeping Dick out of the news.

"I may be exaggerating," Damian corrected, "they do find you boring. There's very little scandal around you so they just seem to report whenever you go to Gotham events."

"Oh."

"And, what are you scribbling in that notebook, Drake?" Damian screeched as Tim penned something down.

" _'Does 'Fath' stand for 'Faith'_?'" Jason read, standing over the table to see. "Sorry, Drake, but you're wrong there."

Damian paled as he glared at Jason, his mouth pressed down as if no force in the world could move it.

Jason cackled.

"Although, this place is lacking in flowers."

"Flowers?" Damian questioned, glancing out the kitchen window where they could see the garden. "But there's a garden?"

"Aren't you a little young to be interested in things like that?" Dick questioned.

"Says who? I'm fourteen, that's old enough!"

"We're the same age?" Dick mused with a frown.

"You're disgusting," Damian informed them, having turned to Tim for an explanation of what Jason meant by 'flowers'. He was not impressed to learn that flowers equal women. "Like we need any of those hanging around." His cheeks puffed a little in frustration as the image of a certain annoying blond girl came to mind.

"Suddenly, I'm reminded of Batman," Tim sighed. "And his constant interfering when I'm out with my girlfriend. Like 'no dates, only justice' or something."

Jason and Dick shared an amused look before bursting out laughing.

"'No dates, only justice', I'll have to remember that one!" Jason howled.

Tim blinked.

"It wasn't supposed to be that funny."

"Except Batman insists on chasing Catwoman himself and somehow-"

"She always gives him the slip!" Dick and Jason said in unison, laughing together.

"But, Batman has caught Catwoman a few times," Tim commented, completely confused.

"They're disgusting. Just ignore them, Drake."

Tim glared at Damian. Even though the other Robin had a point, he didn't like how he kept using his name.

"Maybe we should figure out how to refer to ourselves," Tim said, "you know, to avoid confusion and spoilers about the future."

"The Team called you 'Beefy Robin', 'Timid Robin' and 'Bat Robin'," Dick explained, having extracted the nicknames from Wally.

"Hmm, beefy, huh?"

"T-Timid?"

"Bat Robin? Try Batman."

"The red and yellow is obviously Robin," Jason corrected Damian, "and we could always call you Robin Hood."

"I will not let you get away with such a thing," Damian growled at Jason.

* * *

Dick watched the other Robins interact and felt something warm curl in his gut.

Alfred's advice rang in his ears;

_"Master Dick, you should try getting to know them. You might find, heaven forbid, that you actually like them. Treat it the same as meeting another hero or just another person."_

* * *

Dick flipped over Bruce with a chuckle.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" he taunted, "or are you nervous with our audience?"

Bruce's mouth twitched but he adjusted his stance, twisted to face Dick, bringing his foot around in a kick aimed at Dick's midsection.

From the audience there were gasps. Dick smirked and did a cartwheel over the attack, planting his hands on Bruce's leg as he cartwheeled over it. He then jumped into a spin kick which Bruce easily block.

"Not so much flair," Bruce reminded him. As Dick landed, he took the chance to kick out at Bruce's knee.

"That better?" he cackled as Bruce gave a grunt of pain. "So, after this we're going back to Mount Justice. Does that mean Zatanna has figured out how to get them home?"

Bruce punched out rapidly and Dick ducked and dodged, ending up a short distance away from his opponent.

"No."

Dick did a cartwheel which became a flip and, while on his hands, kicked at Bruce's midsection. Bruce hadn't been expecting it and the attack almost landed. He just managed to jump back and out of range, leaving Dick room to land on his feet.

"Then, why are we going?" Dick didn't want to see the others in their Robin outfits. He liked it better when they were wearing civvies.

"Hey! Do we get to go on a mission?" Jason yelled out. His shout and his words were enough to distract Dick long enough for Bruce to sweep him to the ground and pin him.

"No," Bruce said to them as he got up. He turned to look at Jason. "It's unjustifiable to send the team out with a bunch of Robin. There are no missions for the team right now."

Jason snorted. It was annoying to be dismissed so easily however, going on a mission hadn't been his goal. It had been distracting Dick.

* * *

Kid Flash was the first to see the black Batjet land in the mountain. Robin had sent him a message before they left the Batcave that the ensemble of Bat and Robins on board.

"Kid Flash!" Robin called jumping out and giving him a slap on the back. It took Wally a few moments to realise that this was not their Robin but Beefy Robin. "How's Artemis?"

"What?" Kid Flash gaped, his face flushing. Why would he ask him that? "Why are you asking me?"

Beefy Robin gave a cackle, slightly deeper than their Robin but no less chilling, before dashing off.

"Wait! You can't just go running around!" Timid Robin, who didn't seem to be as timid now, cried out as he jumped out of the jet and bolted after him.

"-tt-, where's he going to go?" Bat Robin commented as he walked proudly out of the jet almost a mini mirror of Batman.

"Uh, Batman?" Batman stood right before Kid Flash and he had to crane his neck to look up at the imposing dark figure.

"There's something I want to check out. The team is to watch over them. Any injuries are to be reported."

"Yessir. But where's...?" There was a haunting laugh which cut off the end of Kid Flash's sentence. "Rob!"

Dick slid down from atop the jet and landed next to Batman. He smiled but Kid Flash wondered if it was real. While the face appeared happy; Kid Flash cursed that he couldn't see Rob's eyes, the body language was not. Rob was never that still.

It didn't seem like Zatanna's plan was working. At all.


	5. Power, Distraction, Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Robins hang with the Team but this can't last forever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I'm on a roll with this one. It's starting to wind down but the next parts are the parts I've been waiting to write. Also, blending some of comic canon into this.

 

**Part 5 – Power, Distraction, Attack**

* * *

Jason looked around. This place was different to what he was used to. There was no Troia keeping everything and everyone in line. No Tempest and Aquagirl, the couple with Aqualad. There was no Batgirl who did her best to 'keep him in line' while having an on-off relationship with Nightwing. And no Marvels; no Lieutenant Marvel or Sergeant Marvel, the younger version and the female version of Captain Marvel and were really good at gossip. If Jason wanted to know anything about anyone, they were who he went to.

The cave was emptier than he was used to but no less exciting.

"It's the original team," Tim muttered under his breath in excitement.

"Wow, who quit in your time?" Jason questioned back.

"Um, Kid Flash and Artemis," Tim whispered, choosing something which he hoped wouldn't affect Jason's timeline.

"Tell me something I don't know," Jason sighed. Wally West and Artemis Crook had already left in his time. It had caused a stir as everyone thought Kid Flash would be in the job for life.

"Why did they quit?" Superboy questioned, suddenly appearing before them as a dark wall.

"They bought a love nest," Jason commented. Tim's heartbeat jumped at Jason's crude words because it was technically accurate and the people in question were right on the other side of the room.

"They bought an apartment together while in college," Tim muttered nervously. He regretted opening his mouth because now he had given up knowledge of the future.

"That's good, right?" Superboy questioned with a frown and tilted head.

"I guess," Jason shrugged. "I'm not college material though." He noticed the look which flashed over Tim's face and it made his heart sank, even though he didn't know the cause. "Please don't tell me Bruce forces me into college."

"You think you'd let him do that?" Damian pointed out in his scornful tone, yet coming to Tim's rescue.

"Point," Jason conceded. He turned to the Team. "So, what are we going to do?" Dick opened his mouth and Jason halted him with a finger point. "Don't you dare say what I think you're going to say."

"What am I going to say?" Dick questioned, crossing his arms.

"Something that references a cartoon and is idiotic."

Dick's jaw went slack and his eyes widened behind his mask. He looked up at Kid Flash who nodded and smirked.

"I believe he was going to say,  _'the same thing we do every night!'_ ," Kid Flash said with flair; a hand in the air and a hand over his heart. He ducked under a batarang the Timid Robin threw.

"That's a terrible joke!"

"I don't get it," Superboy comment.

"The response is  _'try to take over the world!'._  Not that those two little lab rats with their illogical plans could get any further than, what?" Damian said when he noticed all eyes on him.

"You did the voice," Tim stated, slightly shocked.

"My Batman insisted on educating me in the ways of animation. It involved watching such media in case our villains took ideas from it."

Everyone froze, the same thought going through their heads; a Batman who watches cartoons?

"I guess it's possible," Jason relented, since there had been a few 'movie nights' usually instigated by Nightwing which Bruce joined in.

"I can't see it," Tim sighed.

Damian's smirk made them feel like they were missing some kind of joke.

"I think he's joking," Kid Flash commented.

* * *

Tim insisted on a plan.

"We go out there and blast anyone we see," Jason responded, "there's your plan."

"I agree."

"It might be a good idea to think about this," Dick said. "We're not up against regular humans after all."

Jason cursed.

"Whose bright idea was it to put us in a team together anyway?" he grumbled.

"Well, if hooded Robin hadn't been so-"

"Prissy?" Jason suggested.

"Not prissy or hooded Robin," Damian growled, "and we can do this!"

"You made them want to put us together," Tim sighed, "just to see if they can beat us. First Robin, what do we do?"

Dick backed up as three masks turned to him.

"What?"

"Good idea, let golden boy decide. Then we'll be able to blame him when everything goes to hell."

"I'd rather follow him than you," Damian said to Jason.

"We should take out the power first," Dick said, thinking. "And launch attacks from above and distractions below."

"I'm gonna attack," Jason said, nodding to Tim and Damian.

"I'll take care of the power," Damian declared.

"Am I the distraction?" Tim questioned with a frown.

"No," Dick responded, "I'll take care of the distraction."

"Hey, where the brat go?" Jason questioned, looking around. Realisation hit all three at once and they scurried to position.

* * *

The power went out. They could handle that. Bangers at their feet and smoke bombs flying around while a familiar laugh bounced through the room was another thing.

When two figures dropped down from above, taking out M'gann and Kid Flash at once, they knew they were doomed.

* * *

"Best laser tag game ever," Jason declared later.

* * *

The Team and Robins were all relaxing on and around the couch in front of the TV. Superboy's favourite channel, 'No Signal', was playing. Jason had suggested changing it but, Superboy had growled out that it was his time for the TV.

Tim was surprised. He knew that Superboy didn't physically age, which was why he looked similar in the future, but he had a completely different personality. This wasn't the Superboy Tim called 'Kon' and it wasn't the Superboy who took almost everything in stride.

"Can I ask a question?" M'gann said timidly, hardly the formidable person he knew in the future.

Experience was an interesting thing, Tim decided.

"Sure," Jason said, eager to accommodate.

"Okay, um, why did you become Robin?" There was a pause and she felt the panic in the room spike for a moment. "Was that a bad question?"

Kid Flash and Dick exchanged glances.

"That's actually a good question," Kid Flash said. Dick nodded, wondering why he hadn't thought to ask that himself.

Jason thought about it for a moment.

"You can probably answer it, as long as you keep it broad and not give anything important away like names, dates and specifics," Tim said to him. "Like, I became Robin because you moved on and Batman needed a Robin."

"What did he do, advertise?" Artemis questioned with a smirk.

"Actually, I decided it," Tim admitted in a mumble, "Batman needs someone to slow him down and make him wonder what can happen. Without the second Robin around, Batman was taking more risks and getting hurt."

"Where was I?" Dick asked. While his voice was strong, in his heart, he feared the response.

"You're not Robin. You've taken a new name," Tim responded.

"Like Red Arrow!" Kid Flash commented, making the only connection he could.

Jason snorted.

"Hardly. He still works with this team, just more independent. Does his own thing. Which is why I'm around," he said with a wide smile. He made a dramatic pause. "I'm Robin because being Robin gives me magic!"

Damian snorted. Jason noticed the sceptical and amused looks. Exactly what he was going for.

"No, seriously. I get to beat people up and instead of getting in trouble, I get praise. It's the best!"

"You know, you might actually have a point," Damian mused.

"He does not! Being Robin's about helping people and being a symbol for the city! Batman and Robin, the Dynamic Duo!" Tim countered passionately.

"Stalker-fanboy," Damian teased in his snide voice.

Tim bounced up and twisted around to where Damian was  leaning on the side of the couch with his nose in a book.

"Well, what about you then? How'd you end up Robin?" he demanded to know.

"I had the role bestowed upon me because I was the better choice," Damian responded.

"No, really?" Kid Flash asked again as Tim gave Damian a furious frown, his face flushed with annoyance.

Damian pointed to Tim and said, "he left the costume for another. During a time when every hand was needed, I was given the mantle." Grayson had explained to Damian that Tim taking the Batman suit suggested that he was ready to move beyond Robin; although not quite ready for Batman, even though Tim himself might not have realised it. Damian had only half-listened to the rambling of his new guardian and mentor as he knew that Grayson was really trying to justify his actions to himself after Drake had left as Red Robin to find his father.

"Looks like you started something," Kaldur said to Dick.

Dick didn't know how to feel about that.

* * *

Batman looked over the computer's readouts, the video of the few moments before Jason vanished playing out over and over in the bottom corner. It was magic, targeted at Robin.

"Bruce!" Batman sighed and pulled off the cowl. He didn't need Nightwing here right now. "Where's Jason?"

Nightwing was quick, in body and mind. It only took him a few moments to reach where Bruce was now standing and notice the video on the screen. Nightwing's jaw dropped as the screen showed Jason vanishing in a burst of light.

"How did this happen?" he asked.

"Magic. Beyond that, no idea," Bruce responded.

"We have to find him!"

"That's what I'm doing." Bruce sighed. "What are you doing here, Dick?"

Nightwing pulled off his mask, revealing blue eyes sparkled with distress." I thought I'd come here and spend the weekend with Jay, since the Team is going dark next week for that mission Aqualad requested I lead. I heard from Alfred that he vanished." Jason wasn't going on the mission because Batman needed Robin in Gotham and they had no idea how long it would take.

"Well, sorry you came all this way."

"No, Bruce. I'm going to help."

Bruce and Dick glared at each other for a few moments.

"I used to be Robin too," Dick said, "let me help."


	6. The Magic Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time in disarray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: So I tried my hand at a certain blond-haired ex-Robin who's really excited to travel through time.

**Part 6 – The Magic Words**

* * *

Previously:

_Batman looked over the computer's readouts, the video of the few moments before Jason vanished playing out over and over in the bottom corner. It was magic, targeted at Robin._

_"Bruce!" Batman sighed and pulled off the cowl. He didn't need Nightwing here right now. "Where's Jason?"_

_Nightwing was quick, in body and mind. It only took him a few moments to reach where Bruce was now standing and notice the video on the screen. Nightwing's jaw dropped as the screen showed Jason vanishing in a burst of light._

_"How did this happen?" he asked._

_"Magic. Beyond that, no idea," Bruce responded._

_"We have to find him!"_

_"That's what I'm doing." Bruce sighed. "What are you doing here, Dick?"_

_Nightwing pulled off his mask, revealing blue eyes sparkled with distress." I thought I'd come here and spend the weekend with Jay, since the Team is going dark next week for that mission Aqualad requested I lead. I heard from Alfred that he vanished." Jason wasn't going on the mission because Batman needed Robin in Gotham and they had no idea how long it would take._

_"Well, sorry you came all this way."_

_"No, Bruce. I'm going to help."_

_Bruce and Dick glared at each other for a few moments._

_"I used to be Robin too," Dick said, "let me help."_

* * *

Nightwing dropped down onto a roof. Cassie had called him after not hearing from Tim when he had promised to assist her online with her homework.

"Where's Robin?" he asked the dark figure he had been following around Gotham and waiting to stop. He had a feeling Batman had led him here.

"Gone," Batman said.

Nightwing's heart stopped and he paused a moment to pray that Tim hadn't ended up like Jason.

"Gone where?"

"No idea. I'm looking into it. Go home, Nightwing."

"You can't just tell me that Robin's missing and then tell me to go home! I can help!"

"I can handle it."

"What happened?"

"…"

"Batman!"

"He vanished. Burst into light. Sound familiar?"

Nightwing took a step back, face paling. Then he took a deep breath and pushed the dread away.

"I used to be Robin too," he muttered quietly, hoping he was wrong.

* * *

Batman didn't even look back as Zatanna walked into the room.

"Well?" he asked.

"It was magic."

"What are you two talking about?" A dark figure popped out from behind Zatanna. She was blond and dressed in black, purple and gold version of the Batgirl outfit.

"Batgirl, what are you doing here?"

"I heard something happened to Robin. Let me help!"

"I don't really need your assistance. I only need Zatanna to confirm the spell and create a way to get back."

"I'm helping!" Batgirl insisted, glaring up at him. Batman glared right back but turned to Zatanna after a moment.

He waited for her assessment.

"It's that spell," Zatanna sounded surprised. "To think it could reach this far…"

"I need the reversal."

Zatanna turned to him, placed a hand on her hip and smirked. Batman took a step towards her.

"As cute as you two are, Robin's in danger!" Batgirl interrupted.

"He's fine," Zatanna informed her. "The spell wasn't designed to harm, only transport."

Batgirl lilted her head, slightly confused, her blond hair moving with the motion.

"Robin's been sent to the past," Batman informed her. "I'm going to go back and get him and Zatanna's going to craft a spell to bring us back."

"Except I can't go through. The spell was designed to target Robin. There's a loophole allowing past Robins through but I don't fit either one of those conditions."

"I do!" Batgirl said, bouncing with her hand raised. "I used to be Robin!"

"Batgirl!" Batman said, his voice scolding and fearful. It took her only a moment to realise that she has messed up, the moment when everything went white.

"Z, give me the instructions for the spell," Batman said, "I'm going after them."

Zatanna smiled and pulled out a piece of paper.

"This should help young me cast the spell," she said, handing it to him. "Have an asterous time."

Batman smirked.

"Thanks, Z." And then he said the magic words.

* * *

_"Looks like you started something," Kaldur said to Dick._

Batman and Robin, the Dynamic Duo. Dick didn't really think about what would happen to the partnership if he left. He couldn't imagine leaving but he assumed that Batman would go on, like how Green Arrow was still Green Arrow, even after Roy left.

_The thing that drives him to sacrifice everything for the sake of his mission._

_'Batman needs someone to slow him down and make him wonder what can happen.'_

Dick knew he had the pieces to something but wasn't certain how they were supposed to fit together.

"Uh-oh," Zatanna said from beside him, twisting to look over a spot were light was beginning to form.

"What?" Tim gasped.

"Zatanna! What's going on?" Kaldur said, pulling out his water-bearers.

A figure in black appeared. They had a glance of blue eyes before he slapped on a pointed domino mask, similar to Timid Robin's but closer in style to Bat Robin's and there was a blue bird printed across his chest. His hair was long, reaching around his shoulders.

"Who?" Kid Flash questioned.

"What?" the stranger questioned, backing up a bit.

Beefy Robin flipped over the couch and embraced the newcomer in a hug.

"What took you so long?" he asked with a cheeky smile when they broke the hug. The stranger shifted warily and rubbed his head.

"Actually, I have no idea what's going on."

"We're in the past," Jason explained. Then he waved towards Tim and Damian and said, "except they're from the future."

A moment later, there was another flash. Another version of the stranger appeared, this one with short hair and a smaller blue coloured bird symbol on his chest. He looked around but instead of being surprised, he looked slightly annoyed.

This time Timid Robin was the one who moved to greet the newcomer. He walked over and stood as if waiting a mission.

"Robin," the second stranger sighed in relief. He smiled and placed a hand on Tim's shoulder. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Tim said, motioning towards the people who had been looking after him for the past few days.

"Okay," the first stranger said slowly, "this is weird."

"Agreed," the second said.

The first stranger's face fell for a moment as he commented, "it's going to get worse, isn't it?"

"What do you mean by that?" Jason questioned. He crossed his arms and frowned up at the long-haired Nightwing.

Both Nightwings glanced over at the hooded Robin. Damian had shifted away from them, into the space Jason and Tim had left on the couch. The Team had moved closer to him, as if sensing the slight disappointment and loneliness he felt.

Tim looked around, as if expecting something.

It came, but not as expected.

"Oh my gosh, it'sa TimmyRobin!" A squealing blond girl in black, purple and yellow cried out, jumping over and embracing Tim in a hug. Her uniform looked a little like a small, female Batman.

"What? Who?" Tim gasped as she squeezed him tight. She let him go and looked around.

"Oh my gosh! Artemis!" She clapped her hands together as she spotted the green-clad archer. "I haven't seen you in ages, girl!"

"I, what?" Artemis was clearly taken aback by her friendliness.

"You should fire up whatever neurons you have in that empty head of yours, Fatgirl," Damian commented, his face twisted in an angry expression. "Recognise the situation you are in."

A hand placed itself on Damian's head and a deep but familiar and welcome voice growled;

"Behave you two."

Damian looked up to his Batman and a small smile he couldn't disguise appeared on his face.

He had  _known_  that his Batman would come for him.

The Nightwings froze, as did the Robins.

"What's wrong?" Artemis asked as Kid Flash shifted towards her. The Team had parted away from this Batman when he approached the Bat Robin but now they were wary.

"That's not our Batman," he said in a low tone.

"Isn't that…?" Jason didn't finish the thought. A little shorter than their Batman, in height and cape. Lines missing from his face, marking him younger.

"You're wary," the Future Batman commented in a gravely tone. He left his comment there, so many things left unsaid. "Where's your Batman?"

As if the question summoned the man, the Team's Batman appeared behind him. He didn't even need to turn to know that he was there.

"Ah," the Future Batman mused, his mouth twitching up. "There you are."

"We need to talk."

Future Batman nodded in agreement. He turned to the hooded Robin.

"I'll be a moment. Play nice."

"-tt-"


	7. It's Still Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batmen talk. And Robin, Nightwing and Batman talk. And there are cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Hopefully you can keep track of who's who during this dialogue heavy chapter. The Italics at the end are from Young Justice: Disordered episode. I've been using parts of that episode throughout this story so it's really nothing new. Dick as Batman talks about events from 'Battle for the Cowl' and inspiration from 'Batman: Long Shadows'.

**Part 7 – It's Still Me**

* * *

The Team's Batman led him to an empty room, where the cameras had been disabled. As soon as he was inside, Dick pulled off the cowl and faced the past Batman, Bruce. It hurt him a little to see the heartbreak on his mentor's face; the way his face tightened like Damian's when trying not to cry.

Not that Bruce would cry over this.

Dick smiled reassuringly.

_Don't worry, it's still me._

"I never wanted this for you," Bruce admitted, his body tense.

"I never wanted it for myself," Dick admitted. He kept his body language open, palms out at his sides in an almost pseudo-shrug.

"You're different."

"I grew up. Can't stay a kid forever. If it helps, you didn't want me in the cowl. Now, aren't you going to ask?"

"Do you want me to?"

"I'd rather not reveal more than I need to. After all, you've been known to act on future information."

Bruce glared silently at him. However, some of the tenseness faded from his body.

"And that stopped working when I was ten," Dick laughed.

"I don't think it's ever worked on you," Bruce commented with a chuckle before pulling the cowl back over his head.

"Hmm? That's it?" Dick questioned in surprise. He had been expecting a grilling from the Batman.

Bruce walked away, leaving him confused. Really, Bruce was just glad that being Batman hadn't changed the boy he knew. He could see some darkness in the other Batman, but he could see the same darkness in the Nightwings as well.

_'I grew up.'_

And he had surpassed everything Bruce could have hoped for him. Bruce was very familiar with the empty feeling in his heart, nuzzled up with the pride. It was hollow loneliness.

However, he knew he wasn't the only one who wanted to question this Batman.

Dick watched Bruce leave and considered whether he wanted to follow him. He touched the pouch where Zatanna's reversal spell was hidden and wondered if it would be better to just leave now.

Leaving would change the faint memories he had a meeting a man in the Bat Costume who wasn't Bruce.

He didn't even know what to say. What could he say? Beyond the door was a teenager considering the same thing.

A scared and confused teenager who didn't want to turn out like Batman and yet was faced with that future. Robin walked just inside the doorway and stood there silently, looking him up and down.

Batman took a few steps towards his past self and then paused. He frowned and tilted his head. He didn't hold his comments back, it wasn't the time. He needed to break the tension in the room.

"Man, I was tiny." He reached out and pinched Robin's arm. "And skinny."

"Hey!"

"Sorry. Just, I've really really seen myself, you know? Not as Robin." It had been so long ago. He could call it a simpler time but he couldn't help wondering if it had just seemed that way because he had been young.

His younger self looked up at him and the smile faded from his face. Blue eyes covered by a mask yet earnest in their search for answers.

* * *

Damian would never say it but, he was glad that Batgirl was there. As soon as the Batmen were out of sight, Dick, Kid Flash, Jason, Tim and the Nightwings had jumped on him.

"That's your Batman?"

"Is that really Rob?"

"Why would I take the mantle?"

"Who are you?"

"Stop!" Stephanie cried, leaping between Damian and them. "Leave him alone!" She had a hand on her hip and a finger pointed dramatically at them. "You know you can't force him to tell you about the future. And you shouldn't crowd him if you want him to tell you anything!"

"She's right," Kaldur stated, his voice enough to cause Kid Flash to pull back in shame.

Timid Robin's Nightwing seemed to listen too. However, he did so because he felt he owed it to Kaldur.

"Do you mind if I ask one question?" Tim asked, directing his question at both Kaldur and Stephanie.

Stephanie frowned and crossed her arms however, she said, "what is it?"

"What happened to your predecessor?" he asked, assuming that she was Batgirl from Damian's comments. And she was obviously not Barbara.

Stephanie's body language went from defiant to insecure as her arms dropped to one side.

"She gave me the costume so I could help."

"They're very good at answer questions without answering questions," Artemis commented to the rest of the Team.

"They're Bats," Kid Flash responded, "at least, I think that girl's a bat."

"She would have had to be Robin at some point too," Zatanna added.

"A girl Robin?" Kid Flash questioned, imagining it.

"Oh please no," Artemis said, "Kid Flash wouldn't be able to handle that."

"Actually, I don't think we've met," Stephanie said to Kid Flash. "I don't leave Gotham often."

There was a pause while everyone tried to absorb this.

"She's also got good ears," Artemis commented as Bat Robin tapped Stephanie on the shoulder and whispered something into her ear.

"Oh gosh! Really?" Stephanie looked Kid Flash up and down.

"How many people do you think have red hair and freckles?" Damian grumbled at her. He had just pointed out that he was Artemis' fiance and as such, they had met out of costume.

"I'm sorry for not recognising you!"

"Ah, it's okay," Kid Flash responded nervously. He couldn't bring himself to flirt with this girl. Firstly because she was just so innocent acting and secondly because he thought Bat Robin might maim him. The kid was giving him a glare which could rival Batman's.

"Uh, M'gann?" the long-haired Nightwing called, "I think your cookies are burning."

"What? Oh no!" M'gann was a green and red streak as she flew quickly to the kitchen to rescue the burning cookies. The moment she opened the oven, the area was swamped with the smell of burning dough and chocolate.

Jason started laughing and Stephanie soon joined in.

"Who would like a cookie?" M'gann asked nervously between their laughs. Jason was the first to scoop one up, tossing another to Stephanie. Then the long-haired Nightwing took three, one for himself and another for Tim. He had no idea who this kid was but he was wearing the Robin suit and that made him family.

Which is why he held the third one out to Damian.

* * *

Nightwing had an idea where Robin and Batman had gone. No one had appeared to notice when his younger Robin-self had slipped away, just as he believed no one would notice his leaving.

He didn't even pause as he opened the door to where Batman and Robin were standing.

"I was waiting for you," Batman said. Nightwing looked him up and down. From the neck down, it could be Batman but the wavy dark hair and smooth face didn't belong to Bruce.

It was his own face staring back at him.

"I tried asking your Robin but that didn't work."

"He wouldn't have been able to give you an answer anyway." Batman was surprised at how it was easier to talk to Nightwing than it was Robin.

"Then I'll ask you. Why would I take the mantle? What happened to Bruce?"

"We thought he was dead," Batman stated, his shoulders tensing. He turned to Robin, who had paled at the declaration. "You've met the other Robins. When Batman disappeared, we thought it was forever, the mantle almost destroyed them. Tim was convinced that Gotham needed a Batman and he wasn't the only one. There was a madman on the street, dressed as Batman and killing criminals. He shot my Robin, although he wasn't Robin at the time, almost killing him. He almost killed Tim and," Batman visibly shuddered when he recalled Jason's acts as Batman, including when he had fallen. He had refused to take Dick's hand and had slipped off the side of a speeding bullet train into the darkness below. Dick had thought him dead, again. And that time, he had been right there, unable to save him. When he voiced it, he was soft, "Jason almost died. I thought he had."

"But Jason's-" Nightwing stopped when Batman shook his head.

Robin couldn't imagine it. All three of the other Robins, almost dying at once.

Damian. Who picked the ham off ham sandwiches and 'accidentally' knocked his plate to the floor so he wouldn't have to eat meat. Damian who kicked and flipped.

Tim. Who took notes on everything, even when he didn't have a notepad and thought everything through. Tim who observed.

Jason. Who always had something to say and didn't even let being the past faze him. Jason who went all-in.

Brave, strong and protective. How could they all lose?

"They needed me to be Batman. And I needed to be strong enough to change. To not replace Bruce or become him but to make the role mine."

This, Nightwing couldn't imagine. He had no idea how the person in front of him had managed to 'make the role his' as he claimed. Batman was Batman.

_The thing that drives him to sacrifice everything for the sake of his mission._

Nightwing had been sacrificing a lot for the mission lately. It was part of the reason he had decided to take some time away from the team.

Laughter echoed down the hall.

"Sounds like they're having fun," Batman commented with a smile. "I bet M'gann's made a batch of cookies."

"Is that a dismissal?" Robin questioned with a frown as Batman stared at him.

"Yes. And no," Batman responded. He placed a hand on Nightwing's back and pressed Robin forward. "We'll all go. I still haven't had my post-patrol snack."

Robin jumped forward a few steps, enough to put him out of reach of Batman. In his head, he knew this was his older self however, he couldn't help thinking that the man was weird. And he wasn't his Batman.

"Let me spoil something for you," he whispered to Nightwing. "Jason's been revived and one day, he'll return to Gotham."

By the time that sunk in and Nightwing was able to comprehend the meaning of the words, Batman had already made it out the door.


	8. "Talk to him about it?" Kaldur (From Chapter 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zatanna gets what is probably the most helpful advice from the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Dick's Batman. Bruce as Batman has retreated for the moment. I blame Damian and Jason for the antics in this chapter.

 

**Part 8 - _"Talk to him about it?"_  Kaldur (From Chapter 1)**

* * *

Tim watched as Dick as Robin bounced into the room, a thoughtful expression on his face. Dick did a flip and a cartwheel as he thought, disguising the movements as showing off.

"Hey, KF. Fill me in?" he requested of Kid Flash, slinging an arm around his best friend.

Dick as Batman came in next. He walked in with a bounce in his step, heading straight towards Bat Robin and the blond girl.

"Having fun?" he asked as Stephanie quickly began to fill him in.

Tim's Dick, Nightwing came next.

"What did you talk about?" he asked, corning Nightwing before he could mingle with the crowd and distract him.

"I'm still trying to figure that out," Nightwing responded.

"No seriously, look at him!" Jason was saying to his Nightwing while pointing at Tim's. "You look much better without the hair."

"I like my hair the way it is," Jason's Nightwing responded, "and besides, we really should be working on a way back."

Dick as Batman walked in that moment and went straight for Zatanna. He pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to her.

"Actually, Z figured that out for us," he said, ignoring the stares he was getting.

"The cowl, you idiot!" Damian hissed, jumping onto the back of the couch. He ran across it and leapt at the Batman, covering his eyes.

"Hey!" Batman complained, trying to pry Damain off. "It's okay!"

"Humph," Damian grunted in disagreement. He stopped moving but he didn't let go, choosing to remain perched on his Batman's back.

"Robin," Batman said to him in a warning tone, "off."

"No."

Jason smirked as the best idea ever hit him.

"Robin pile!" he cried out, grabbing Tim's arm and pulling him towards the future Batman and Robin. He used the couch to increase the height of his jump as he landed on the future Batman with a laugh.

"What? Little Wing?! Off!" was all the protest Batman could put up before he fell to the ground, Tim dropping to sit on him.

"Now you  _have_  to answer all our questions!" Jason insisted.

Batman sighed. But then he gave a small smirk.

"If that's the way you want to play it." He bucked, brought his feet under him and then kicked up. There were squeals as he twisted on his hands and then flipped to his feet, facing three very red-faced Robins.

"And that's why I didn't join in," Robin Dick commented to the Team.

"That was so cool," Kid Flash said.

"Thanks." Batman pulled the cowl back over his head and turned to Zatanna. "I think it's time we go back. Or forwards."

Zatanna nodded at him.

"I'm almost ready," she said.

"Do we have to?" Stephanie asked, "I swear Robin was having fun for a moment there."

"I was not. You lie."

"Nah, you were smiling," Jason said to Damian.

"I was not!"

"There was most certainly a smile. I can pull the security feed," Tim said, pulling up his holographic computer.

"Don't you dare!"

"Yep, definitely time to go," Batman said. He glanced over at his past Nightwing selves and took a moment to recall what it was like without the weight on his back, both metaphorical and physical.

* * *

"Hey, we never did figure out what was bothering their Robin," Jason mused to Tim as Zatanna explained what she was going to do to the Nightwings and the Batman.

"You could ask," Robin Dick commented, seeming to appear behind them. Although, Jason was the only one who jumped.

"Are you going to answer?" Jason questioned in a sceptical tone.

"I guess," Robin Dick huffed. He guided them away from the group and lowered his voice. "There was a… mission recently. It didn't go well. Really, it wasn't supposed to go well but, it went worse. And I. I ended up acting like  _him._ " If Dick was trembling, none of the other Robins were going to comment on it.

"Ouch," Jason said with some seriousness.

"You're nothing like him," Damian said.

"He's a little like him. Sometimes," Tim said timidly as Dick slouched and looked like he was going to cry. Not that he would. "It's not a bad thing!"

"Way to go. You upset him," Jason said.

Tim stared at his feet.

"I don't want to-"

"Hey! Come on! We're going!" Jason's Nightwing called, interrupting. "Zatanna's figured out the spell!"

"Shut up! We're having a moment!" Jason bellowed back, causing Tim and Dick to laugh.

"If don't hurry it up, we'll miss the train!"

"It's  _time travel,_ you Dick! And you don't even pay for trains!"

"My way is better!"

"It's really not," Tim muttered, going pale at the thought.

"I'm not surfing a train to wherever! We take one of the Boss' vehicles!"

"Not if we don't get back soon!"

"Dammit," Jason muttered. He turned back to the other Robins. "Look, nice meeting you all and stuff but I really have to go." He paused and decided on one last thing before leaving. He lightly bopped Tim on the head. "See ya, Replacement." He waved as he ran over to where his Nightwing was standing.

"Look, you're my hero," Tim said quietly to Dick before dashing across the room where his Nightwing was calling him.

Dick turned to Damian.

"I don't care what you think," Damian said to him, "we're the best."

* * *

Damian stood next to his Batman with a firm hand on his shoulder. Behind him he could feel Stephanie standing next to Batman, smiling and waving at everyone from the past.

Tim stood beside his Nightwing. He shifted nervously but Nightwing smiled down at him and assured him it would be okay.

Jason stood tall just in front of his Nightwing and a hand on his opposite shoulder pulled him back a little.

"Don't stray too far," his Nightwing told him.

"Whatever."

"We ready?" Zatanna asked. The Team were standing behind her, watching every moment of her magic spell. Zatanna ran her finger around the pattern on the paper and said the spell.

* * *

_"Dnes meht kcab morf nehw yeht emac."_

* * *

Flashes of white light in sequence took the people from the future and transported them back to when and where they came from.

The Team blinked the light out of their eyes and Robin, their Robin, brought Zatanna something to drink.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Shouldn't we be asking you?" she responded with a smirk up at him from where she had dropped onto the couch.

"I hope they all made it back alright," M'gann said.

"I'm sure they are fine," Kaldur responded.

Robin knew it was only a matter of time before they recalled the reason they accidentally summoned the other Robins so he spoke;

"Um, thanks for worrying about me. But I'll be fine."

"So the other Robin's helped?" Kid Flash questioned.

Dick thought about the way the Robins talked about him and to him. While it didn't help with his problem, they were like family.

And after only a few days.

"Maybe."

"It was fun," Zatanna said to him. She recalled the message scrawled on the paper the future Batman handed her. "Hey, Robin? Do you think you could tell us what you're worried about?"

Below the spell, future Zatanna had scribbled,  _'be there for him. Encourage him to talk. Don't let him think he's alone.'_

Robin smirked at her.

"Maybe."

* * *

Back in his time and his Gotham, and after a weekend with Dick, Jason decided to take a walk down to where he lived before Bruce. After all, it was important to remember where he had come from…

* * *

Back in his time and his Gotham, Tim realised he needed to do something to prove his worth as Robin. Jason and the Robin who was most likely Bruce's son hadn't realised he had overheard their conversation. He knew that 'fath' meant 'father'; he just didn't want to believe that Bruce could toss him aside.

He picked up his phone and called Conner and then Cassie.

"I know the Team is moving to the Watchtower right now but, how about we make our own team?" One not connected to the League. They would prove themselves without them looking over their shoulder…

* * *

A few hours after coming back to his time and his Gotham and once Dick has been distracted by the prospect of food and sleep, Damian confronts his father. He tells him about his time in the past and how Dick had been feeling back when he was Robin. He hoped to lift some weight from his partner's shoulders.

_Don't tell Batman._

A week later, Dick was handed orders from Bruce, complete with new suit. A new Nightwing suit. The blue had been replaced with red, a call-back to his Robin days…


	9. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team meeting like the teenage team and, years in the future, the ex-Robins of the Bat Clan meeting up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This is the final chapter. Have some wrap-up.

 

**Part 9 - Meetings**

* * *

After the next mission, Kaldur went up to Robin and asked him questions and to analyse Aqualad's performance and decisions as leader. They got into such an enjoyable and theoretical discussion that Batman took one look at them and then decided to leave the debrief for later.

* * *

"Please don't tell me you're going to try and deduce the identities of the future Robins," Black Canary sighed as Batman appeared in the Watchtower.

"Why wouldn't he? He's Batman," Flash said, using his superspeed to wrap his arm around Batman and leave before Gotham's Dark Knight could react.

"You should let the future happen as it happens," Wonder Woman said with a slight touch of disapproval.

"Actually, I would rather talk to Flash."

"What?" Wonder Woman and Black Canary were surprised.

"About what?" Flash said with a caught expression on his face.

"All the data pertaining to the incident has been erased or corrupted," Batman informed them, "and no, Flash didn't have anything to do with that." Actually, he suspected that the second Robin's Nightwing had done it. But, without the data, he would never know. "I need to speak to Flash regarding some ideas Kid Flash seems to have about those who work with me."

The Flash's shoulders sunk. Kid Flash did like to talk without thinking about the consequences. Hopefully whatever it was, wasn't too bad.

"Come on. Surely it's just kids being kids?"

"Kid Flash needs to understand that he should try talking to people when he thinks something is bothering them," Batman stated, "regardless of whether or not he believes they'll talk. His reluctance to do so may be the main cause behind 'the incident'."

"Oh. I guess I could do that," Flash commented.

* * *

Zatanna told herself that she wasn't avoiding the Team. She had been busy. But Robin had managed to get her back in the mountain by inviting her of all things. He had said things about how he missed her and how the team missed her and that they were having a get together, no missions, and would she, please, please come?

 _"It'll be asterous!"_ he had said.

This is what she gets for giving him her contact details. She was currently sandwiched between Kid Flash and Artemis as Robin paced before them. M'gann was sitting on the arm of the couch, next to Superboy and Kaldur had started off standing next to Robin before Robin started pacing.

"Okay, so Black Canary says I should talk to you guys about how I'm feeling, before another 'incident' occurs."

Zatanna's head dropped. She hadn't meant to mess up. She had received more than a few calls and lectures about playing with time. Apparently, she should have expected her spell to mess up as time doesn't work the way one wants it too.

Plus, she had told Black Canary about the note her future self sent to her. Black Canary had been the one to tell her to give him a way to contact her and even offered to purchase her a burner phone if she didn't want to give out her real one.

Robin paused and looked over at her. He took in the slump of her shoulders and the downwards tug of her mouth. The rest of the Team were also awkwardly fidgeting.

Kaldur decided to intervene.

"Robin and I have been talking and we're addressing his worries. Now all that's left is for 'team bonding time' which Black Canary has ordered."

"You're saying Black Canary ordered this?" Kid Flash questioned, immediately perking up.

"We haven't really had time for each other," M'gann mused. Except for when missions were scheduled, the team had rarely hung out as a team after the Failsafe mission. They met in small groups but hadn't had a team outing since.

"The last time we got did something not-a-mission together was with the other Robins," Kid Flash mused. He smirked as he recalled the game. "That was fun."

"Yeah, and Black Canary ordered no laser tag for the foreseeable future," Robin pouted.

"So, forced hang-out time with no laser tag?" Artemis said sceptically. "They really expect us to go for this?"

"It's not compulsory," Kaldur said, "however-"

"We have the whole mountain to ourselves, courtesy of a League meeting," Robin interrupted. "And I have the perfect activity!" He cackled.

"Oh! Oh! Is it spying on the League meeting?" Kid Flash asked, playing along.

Robin's face dramatically fell.

"No. Batman increased the security, again."

"What is it then?" M'gann asked.

"Robin has arranged for us to have our own meeting. And first on the agenda is things to do outside of mission times."

"We also have some money to spend on things for this place," Robin added.

"Can we get a Batcar?" Kid Flash asked.

"Batmobile and no."

"No," Kaldur agreed.

As the Team made their way to the new and secure meeting room, Zatanna pulled Robin aside.

"Everything's fine," he said to her before she could open her mouth. "Besides, a friend of mine made us something to celebrate the restoration of the meeting room."

He tugged her along until they entered the room and a warm, sweet, savoury and mouthwatering scent hit her nose. There was the tang of chocolate and the crinkling of chips.

"Kid Flash!" Robin scolded.

"What?" Kid Flash said between mouthfuls of chips. He had grabbed a packet from the kitchen. "This is so I didn't start on the food without you."

Zatanna laughed and Robin picked up a cupcake, ready to throw it at the speedster.

"This is a meeting Robin," Kaldur reminded him right before he tossed it.

Robin paused and thought about it.

"I guess I can leave it until after," he said, taking a seat and pulling Zatanna into the seat next to him. He was going to enjoy this moment.

* * *

Patrol was over and Nightwing and Robin were going to retire for another night. The red seemed to glow in the light of the Batcave.

"Wow, it's true," Tim mused looking Dick up and down. With a sigh, Dick pulled off the domino mask.

"Yeah," he confirmed. He was still adjusting since he didn't have to modify his fighting for the cape and cowl. He needed to get back in the swing of aerial moves.

"Damian's not taking it well?"

Dick just gave a smile in response and let Tim draw his own conclusions. Damian had walked right past Tim without even an acknowledgement. Dick thought back to the little adventure they had gone on almost a month ago. Stephanie had been warned to keep quiet about it and even Zatanna hadn't brought it up.

"Hey, what's up with Damian?" Jason asked as he walked down into the cave with Alfred behind him.

"He's probably mad that Dick's Nightwing again and Bruce won't let him out to patrol by himself," Tim shrugged.

"If that was true, he'd be trying to attack us, not moping."

Tim and Dick both gave him their full attention.

"He's what?"

"Moping?"

"Kid's planted himself in the kitchen with a cup of coffee. Why is the kid drinking coffee anyway?"

Dick sighed and told them how Damian seemed to be having a few nightmares lately. Whatever they were about, it was enough to keep him from going to sleep.

"I do not believe it is nightmares which are bothering Master Damian," Alfred commented with a pointed look at Dick.

The other ex-Robin's caught it.

"What happened?" Jason asked with an 'I should have guessed' sigh.

Dick considered for a moment whether to just tell them. All those years ago, he had been confronted with his future as accidental, roundabout and just crazy as it had been. It had only taken a few days to realise that the other Robins didn't hate him, they liked him and looked up to him.

Although it was hard to remember that when Jason came back from the dead hating him, Tim seemed to grow distant and more like Bruce as time passed and Damian was arguing with him and belittling him.

"While I was still Batman, Damian had his 'time in the past' or whatever you guys call it."

Jason and Tim shared a look.

"I don't call it anything," Jason lied with a shrug.

"Obviously it happened while you were still Batman," Tim said in a deadpan. "When else could it have happened?"

"Point," Dick conceded. "But ever since, Damian's been off."

Jason shrugged as if he didn't care. Tim sighed.

"It was probably a bit of an adjustment for him," Tim said, "actually seeing that he wasn't the only Robin."

"I remember being awesome," Jason agreed.

"Maybe it's my memory fading with age but I remember, many years ago, that Master Damian seemed to enjoy the company of his compatriots and behaved in a mature and respectful manner," Alfred commented.

"Could of warned me about dying though." Jason crossed his arms and glared at Tim and Dick.

"And coming back?" Dick goaded, because they all knew that messing with time was a bad idea.

Jason shrugged then left with the excuse of seeing how Damian's doing. Tim and Dick only spared a moment before deciding to follow.

* * *

Batman returned home from his trip to Metropolis to find the cave deserted. He changed into Bruce's clothes and left the cave.

The boys' rooms were empty too. He finally found them in the media room. Dick was sprawled out on the couch with Damian resting on his stomach, his head tucked into Dick's chest. Jason was sleeping on the recliner with a bowl of popcorn on his lap and Tim was curled up on the carpet, pressed to the bottom of the couch and a pillow wedged under his head.

"So, Damian came to you about my worries as Robin?" Dick whispered, one blue eye cracking open as Bruce came closer.

"He's my son. And he was worried."

"He's my Robin, my partner," Dick muttered, "regardless of whether I'm Batman or Nightwing."

Bruce made a non-committal noise. If it had been anyone but Dick, he would have been angry at the implication of taking his son from him. But, he knew Dick didn't mean it like that. He and Damian were partners but Damian was still Bruce's son.

Dick nodded as Bruce's body language, a smoothing out of the tension around his eyes and mouth, showed that he made the decision to partner Nightwing and Robin up more often.

"But, since you're Batman again, you'll be getting to know him as father and son as Bruce and Damian. Send someone else on those business meetings of yours."

"Like Tim?" Bruce suggested.

"No," Tim moaned, half-asleep but still listening. "Send Jason."

"Over my dead body," Jason grunted. "I'm still gonna scram after breakfast."

"Alfred promised him his favourites," Dick explained in a hushed, conspiratorial whisper. "As long as he stays for breakfast."

Bruce nodded his approval and decided to go find the absent butler. It was rare for the manor to be so quiet with all four boys in the same room.

_They needed me to be Batman;_

_Batman needs someone to slow him down and make him wonder what can happen._

* * *

**_An Extra fic!_ **

**First, notes:**

This came about due to a comment TheAsterousAuthor made in a PM on Fanfiction.net.

TheAsterousAuthor said:  _And that Damian line? Priceless. I can just imagine Grayson!Batman telling Dami-Robin "oh yeah, villains use these... animations all the time when doing villain-y stuff, nah this totally isn't so you'll lighten up and have some semblance of a normal-ish childhood"_

And I responded with:  _And after a while Damian would sit and watch because he's invested in the storyline. Now I'm reminded of a web comic where there's a character who's not good at interacting with people so he watches 'My Little Pony: Friendship is magic' to learn about friendship. He takes notes._

 **Second, disclaimer:** This was not the result of a prompt, I felt like writing this and sharing it. I am not taking prompts for Young Justice or the greater DC universe.

**Finally, mini-fic:**

Dick had picked the show because it was colourful and fun. This was the second night they were watching it and he expected Damian to be frustrating because 'are those seriously talking ponies? Are you a child, Grayson?'

Damian vanished while they were changing out of their suits and into their PJs and Dick was surprised when Alfred told him that he was already in the room, waiting for him.

Indeed, Damian was curled up on the recliner, knees to his chest with his sketchbook in his lap and a pencil in his hand. Dick gave him a curious look but started the cartoon. He expected Damian to start drawing and completely ignore the show.

The opening animation ended, the show began and Damian pressed the pencil to paper. But, the pencil didn't move like he was drawing. Damian's eyes were mostly on the screen, darting to the paper now and then while he scribbled something on the page.

Dick shifted closer and closer, until he could see what was on the page.

"Are you... are you taking notes?" he questioned in an incredulous voice, upon seeing the instructions on friendship scrawled out on the page.

Damian jolted and pressed the book to his chest, hiding the words from Dick's view.

"Despite its childish aesthetics, this show gives examples and instructions on what is expected from 'friendship'. I wish to record this information for later."

Dick wisely decided not to comment. He settled back into the show, although he couldn't help glancing over to Damian every now and then. His little brother had a serious, focused expression as he watched the colourful ponies on the screen, taking notes on their messages of friendship.


End file.
